crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Prison
Ghost Prison is a Ghost Mode map sets within a large underground laboratory. It features three doors that can only be open / closed via buttons and there are also many ventilation tunnels connecting many parts of the lab. Availability *'CF China:' Ghost Prison. *'CF West:' Ghost Prison. *'CF Russia:' Bunker. Story Far beneath the earth's surface, an isolated laboratory remains uninhabited-or is it? Mercenaries dispatch to investigate, but are bombarded with an unknown force. For centuries, this laboratory was used to confine resentful entities, blood-thirsty for humankind. Will they get out alive and defeat the hostile dwellers within, or will they meet a horrific fate? Media Page 1= Ghost Hub5.png|Ghost Prison. Ghost List3.png|Black List. Ghost List4.png|Black List. Ghost List1.png|Spawn Area. Ghost List2.png|Spawn Area. Ghost Ground1.png|Underground. Ghost Ground3.png|Vent Access. Ghost Ground4.png|Hub Access. Ghost Ground2.png|Road to A. Ghost Incline1.png|Road to A. Ghost Incline2.png|Road to A. Ghost Room1.png|Room. Ghost Room2.png|Room. Ghost ButtonA1.png|A-Door Button. Ghost Room4.png|A-Door (Vent). Ghost Room5.png|Hub Access. Ghost Room3.png|A-Door (Tunnel). Ghost Tunnel1.png|A-Tunnel. |-| Page 2= Ghost Tunnel3.png|Tunnel. Ghost Tunnel2.png|Tunnel. Ghost Tunnel5.png|Tunnel. Ghost Tunnel4.png|Tunnel. Ghost A-Entry1.png|Entrance (A). Ghost A-Entry2.png|Entrance (A). Ghost A-Vent4.png|A-Vents. Ghost A-Vent5.png|Vents (Left). Ghost A-Vent2.png|Vents (Right). Ghost A-Vent1.png|Vents (Right). Ghost A-Vent3.png|Vents (Right). Ghost A-Across.png|Platform. Ghost A-Ledge.png|Ledge. Ghost A-Site1.png|A-Site. Ghost A-Site2.png|A-Site. Ghost A-Door.png|Entrance. Ghost Pillar3.png|Pillar Room. Ghost Pillar1.png|Pillar Room. |-| Page 3= Ghost Pillar2.png|Pillar Room. Ghost Pillar4.png|Pillar Room. Ghost Connect1.png|Connector. Ghost Connect2.png|Connector. Ghost Connect3.png|Connector. Ghost Connect4.png|A-Access. Ghost Red1.png|Vent Ramp. Ghost Red2.png|Vent Ramp. Ghost Red3.png|Vent Access. Ghost Risk3.png|Global Risk. Ghost Risk1.png|Spawn Area. Ghost Risk2.png|Spawn Area. Ghost Ladder1.png|Ladder. Ghost Ladder2.png|Ladder. Ghost Mini.png|B-Access. Ghost B-Ledge2.png|Ledge. Ghost B-Ledge1.png|Ledge. Ghost B-Ledge3.png|Ledge. |-| Page 4= Ghost B-Site1.png|Reactor. Ghost B-Reactor.png|B-Site. Ghost B-Site2.png|B-Site. Ghost_B-Site4.png|B-Site. Ghost B-Site3.png|Ramp. Ghost B-Mach.png|Machines. Ghost B-Entry1.png|Entrance (B). Ghost Security3.png|Security Room. Ghost Security1.png|Security Room. Ghost Security2.png|Security Room. Ghost B-Door.png|B-Door. Ghost B-Ramp.png|Ramp. Ghost B-Drop1.png|Lower Access. Ghost B-Drop2.png|Lower Vent. Ghost B-Drop3.png|Lower Vent. Ghost B-Drop4.png|Lower Vent. Ghost B-Drop5.png|Lower Vent. Ghost B-Drop6.png|Lower Vent. |-| Page 5= Ghost B-Vent1.png|Upper Access. Ghost B-Vent3.png|Upper Vent (Left). Ghost B-Vent5.png|Upper Vent (Left). Ghost B-Fall1.png|Vent Drop. Ghost B-Fall2.png|Vent Drop. Ghost B-Fall3.png|B-Site. Ghost B-Vent4.png|Vent (Left). Ghost B-Vent2.png|Vent (Right). Ghost B-Vent7.png|Vent (Right). Ghost B-Vent8.png|Vent (Right). Ghost B-Vent6.png|Vent (Right). Ghost B-Vent9.png|Vent Access. Ghost B-Room1.png|Ramp. Ghost B-Room2.png|Right Side. Ghost B-Room3.png|Right Side. Ghost B-Room7.png|Room. Ghost B-Room5.png|Room. Ghost B-Room6.png|Hub Access. |-| Page 6= Ghost B-Corner1.png|Room. Ghost B-Corner2.png|Room. Ghost B-Access2.png|Room. Ghost B-Access.png|B-Access. Ghost B-Room4.png|Vent Access. Ghost Vents1.png|Long Vent. Ghost Vents2.png|Hub View. Ghost Vents3.png|Vents. Ghost Vents4.png|Vents. Ghost Vents5.png|Vents. Ghost Board1.png|Platform. Ghost Board2.png|Platform. Ghost Nest.png|Tower Access. Ghost Vents6.png|Vents. Ghost Vents7.png|Vents Ladder. Ghost Vents8.png|Vents Ladder. Ghost_Ground5.png|Underground. Ghost Gates.png|Hub Gates. |-| Page 7= Ghost Hub1.png|Central Hub. Ghost Hub2.png|Central Hub. Ghost Hub3.png|Central Hub. Ghost Hub4.png|Central Hub. Ghost HubA.png|A-Path Access. Ghost HubB.png|B-Path Access. Ghost Watch1.png|Watchtower. Ghost Watch2.png|Watchtower. Ghost Watch3.png|Tower (Lower). Ghost Watch4.png|B-Door Button. Ghost Watch7.png|Tower (Upper). Ghost Watch6.png|A-Door Button. Ghost Watch8.png|Watchtower. Ghost Watch5.png|Watchtower. Ghost_Bridge.png|Bridge. Ghost Stairs3.png|Stairs. Ghost Stairs2.png|Stairs. Ghost Stairs1.png|Hallway. |-| Page 8= Ghost Pipes9.png|Passage Entry. Ghost Pipes8.png|Passage. Ghost Pipes7.png|Passage. Ghost A-Drop4.png|Lower A-Vent. Ghost A-Drop3.png|Lower A-Vent. Ghost A-Drop2.png|Lower A-Vent. Ghost A-Drop1.png|A-Vent Access. Ghost Pipes6.png|Passage. Ghost Pipes5.png|Passage. Ghost Pipes4.png|Passage Gates. Ghost Pipes3.png|Passage Gates. Ghost Pipes2.png|Passage Gates. Ghost Pipes1.png|Lower Access. Ghost Ramp4.png|Ramp Access. Ghost Ramp3.png|Ramp Room. Ghost Ramp2.png|Ramp. Ghost Ramp1.png|Underground. Ghost Tactical.gif|Tactical Map. Category:CrossFire Category:Maps Category:Ghost Mode